Cinderella
by EJ Daniels
Summary: An altered retelling of the events from Season 1 leading up to and including the Fall Festival and Cinderella play. (Be sure to read the sequels "The Glass Slipper" and "Happily Ever After".)
1. Act I

**Cinderella - Act I_  
><em>**

_I should have just kept walking,_ Yumi thought to herself as she looked nervously at the Roses arrayed before her. The Roses, yellow white and red, though perhaps better known here at Lillian Girls Academy as Foetida, Gigantea and Chinensis respectively. The three leaders of the 'Mountain Lily' or Yamayurikai as it was correctly called. It was all the same, the student council. Mentally she was thinking about the events of that morning and that she should have just acted not to hear when called to wait. She was sitting in the upstairs room at the Rose Mansion, the student council's meeting place, having just had the details of the Yamayurikai's production of Cinderella announced to her. Before her on the table was an untouched cup of black tea cradled within a plain white cup. _I'm like that cup when compared to the beautiful girls in this room. I'm plain with noting remarkable or noteworthy to mention. Even Tsutako-san out shines me!_ Perhaps more importantly than the play, though it was exciting to picture Sachiko-sama as Cinderella, she now knew exactly the reason why Sachiko-sama wanted to make her the Petite Sœur of herself, the Rosa Chinensis en Bouton. _As if I could ever fit within her world_, she thought sliding a sideways glance at the raven haired beauty sitting next to her. _Look at her sitting there so calm and collected_, she thought as she felt her heart beat erratically within her bosom. Just to be sitting this close to the upperclassman she was a fan of had her heart all aflutter. _I'm pathetic!_ For the time being she chose to forget that she was only being used by the same said person. Sitting there was more than she had even hoped to dream for. She both wished for and dreaded the ending of this meeting, doubting she would ever again be able to sit this close to the person she admired from afar for the past several months. _This is all some misunderstanding after all. Once they realize that and clear it up I'll be asked to leave here._

A corner of her mind continued to listen as the Roses explained to Tsutako-san and her about the play itself and Sachiko-sama's role in it with the president of the Hanadera school council_. It's the alarm clocks fault entirely_, she determined silently within her mind. _No, it's the manufacturer or engineer who created the clock and decided to add that snooze button to it!_ Mentally she nodded, certain that was the entire reason and proper sacrificial alter to place the blame upon. _If they had made the snooze button harder to find and utilize I would have woken up on time and not been running late this morning!_

In all honesty she had to admit to herself that this morning had been no different than any other in that she possessed a certain affinity for the use of the overly large snooze button located on the top of the alarm clock. It was far easier to reach out and tap the button than it was to slip from beneath the covers and start the day. She had tried once to place the clock across the room from her in the hopes that this would force her to leave the warm comfort of her bed to answer its beckoning call. Sadly the only result was that she didn't hear the alarm clock and Yuuki, her younger brother, had to come into the room to turn the alarm off and then wake her up. After a few days of this routine he decided to do the former without the later and if not for her mother coming to wake her up she would have missed her first class that day. She couldn't really blame him as no one really enjoyed being an alarm clock for another…no matter how much they said to the contrary.

_No, it wasn't the alarm clocks fault_, she assessed internally, _it was the homework!_ Now that she thought more clearly about it she realized that she had been in a hurry to arrive at her classroom so that she could finish her homework from the previous night. Despite getting ready late she had managed to arrive at the bus stop to catch the bus that ran earlier than her usual one. Therefore it was still early when she arrived at school, upon seeing no other students in her general vicinity she had decided to sprint to her classroom, a very unladylike mannerism; so that she would have additional time to work on her English translation homework. _No, it was the sprinting that had ruffled my pleated skirt and shifted my sailor collar giving me a slovenly appearance_, she finally admitted to herself. _I've no one to blame but myself_, she mentally sighed. _If I had worked harder at my homework the night before I wouldn't have been in a hurry to get to class early to finish it._ Pausing upon reaching the statute of Maria-sama she had clasped her hands together in prayer and to allow herself to catch her breath. _Please allow me to live righteously today_, she prayed. "Wait." The voice that she heard was commanding and piercing…one that was not to be ignored. _I should have just kept walking_; she thought once more recalling that moment in the morning all too vividly. She realized that it was because she had stopped and turned her entire body in answer that she was now sitting here, a brier, among the Roses. _Could a person ever be more out of place_, she wondered dejectedly?

In her own defense she couldn't have known that the chance encounter from this morning, even being as embarrassing as it was, would lead to such a development. It would have been impossible for a mere mortal such as herself to have been able to predict that Tsutako-san would be present with her camera and take a two shot of the event. To complicate matters more she would never have begun to believe that Tsutako-san would offer her a copy of the photos, one a close up and one at a greater distance, if she received Sachiko-sama's permission to use the photos in a display for the festival. Not even the most psychic of persons would have been able to predict that she, an all-around average girl, would be flattened by the star of Lillian Girl's Academy, Ogasawara Sachiko-sama. To add to the already insurmountable impossibilities, Sachiko-sama had announced to the entire Yamayurikai that she, Fukuzawa Yumi, was to be her Petite Sœur. Her head spun just thinking about the day's events!

"Now that you know you will not be allowed to leave the role of Cinderella, what is Yumi-san to you Sachiko?" The Rosa Chinensis's calm voice inquired of her Petite Sœur.

"Onee-sama, you insult me," Sachiko replied in an indignant tone of voice rising to her feet. "Yumi is my little sister and I will lead and instruct her as such," she answered laying one hand upon the smaller girls shoulder.

"Ah…ummm…," Yumi started to say.

"Just be silent," Sachiko cautioned her sharply, effectively cutting off any objections she might have voiced.

_Just how long will she carry on this travesty_, Yumi wondered. _She can't possibly intend to follow through upon her words with actions and make me her Petite Sœur! Can she?_ The thought that someone set higher than the stars would stoop low enough to raise the likes of herself up, if even only a little ways, was to preposterous as to be unthinkable to Yumi.

"Good," the Rosa Chinensis continued. "Had you let her go at this point I would have been forced to sever all ties with you." As Yumi was watching Sachiko closely she noticed the older girl's eye slightly dilate at the upperclassman's words. "Have you presented her your rosary yet?"

"Not yet," Sachiko replied as she slipped one hand into her pocket. Yumi, sitting as she was close to the standing girl, heard the faint sound of clinking and had no doubt that the item in question was even then being handled within that pocket. "I would be honored if I could do it now before the Onee-sama's."

"You look like you have something to say," Rosa Gigantea said as Yumi suddenly sprung to her feet. Yumi wanted to tell them that the joke had gone on long enough, that they could stop acting like they were alright with this, but she suddenly found that she couldn't speak as everyone's gaze fell upon her. In her heart she had always dreamed of being Sachiko-sama's Petite Sœur. Essentially that is what all fans dreamed of in their hearts of the person they idolize. The nice thing about a dream is that it was always there to be picked up or placed down again as desired. This was no dream and should she accept Sachiko-sama's rosary it would be a reality that they would be sisters together. _Isn't that what I want though?_ Her heart raced at just the thought of that while her brain strove to remind her that she was not good enough for the likes of Sachiko-sama. _Sachiko-sama has to know that._

"Perhaps," Shimako said into the silence following the Rosa Gigantea's question, "we are being rude." Shimako looked to her classmate as all eyes turned to regard her instead of Yumi. "We have heard Sachiko-sama's intentions yet we've failed to ask Yumi-san what she would like," Shimako clarified.

"Oh come now," the Rosa Foetida chimed in finding this all very interesting, "how could any first year not want to accept a rosary from an upperclassman? Especially from such a sought after catch as Sachiko certainly is?"

"There are those that wish to remain alone," commented Rosa Gigantea with a slight nod of her head towards Shimako for pointing out their rudeness, however unintentional it might have been. Shimako blushed slightly and lowered her gaze to the table top upon seeing her Onee-sama's look of praise. The moments when all attention was focused on Shimako gave Yumi the chance to regain her composure. "Only about two-thirds of the student body become Sœur's," Rose Gigantea stated as a reminder to those present.

"So you're suggesting that Yumi-san may say no and make the second rejection of Sachiko," Rosa Chinensis pondered that for a long moment. "I guess it is possible. We'll just have to see," she finished with motioning to Sachiko to continue.

"Yumi." The brunette girl with pigtails turned to face the upperclassman directly, fidgeting as the tension built within her as well as around her in the room. "Stay still, Yumi," Sachiko admonished as she withdrew her hand from her pocket; the light from the overhead fixtures sparkled off the silver metallic edges of the rosary in that slim delicate hand. With both hands the raven haired beauty spread the rosary out and held it up at the level of Yumi's head. "May I," Sachiko asked after swallowing heavily.

_She's holding her breath,_ Yumi noticed finding it odd that a refined woman of Sachiko-sama's stature would ever be nervous about something of this nature. It was only then that she realized that she was holding her breath as well. _All I need to do is lean forward and let her place that around my neck_, she thought regarding the suspended rosary before her. Her eyes looked past the rosary and met the bluest eyes she had even seen. Till now she had never been able to look directly into the eyes of the woman she had been a fan of since the first years welcoming ceremony where she had seen Sachiko-sama playing the organ. She knew that it had been at that very moment when she had become a hopeless fan of the woman before her. Still, in all that time she had never had the opportunity to regard, up close that is, the face of the woman before her. Even that morning, when the hands now holding that rosary before her had been tying her scarf, she had been too embarrassed to look up and into the face of the person she idolized. _She really is so incredibly beautiful_, was her first thought as her heart skipped a beat.

Yumi couldn't miss the hopeful look on Sachiko's face. _She must really hate men_, she thought. _She only picked me because I was the first girl she ran into who was a first year student and didn't have an Onee-sama. She didn't even remember this morning when she saw the picture Tsutako brought and passed around._ Thoughts flashed through her mind quicker than a bullet train at full speed. She had dreamed of this moment when Sachiko would ask her to be her Petite Sœur though in her dreams it hadn't been like this. She envisioned it like a scene out of the movies where the beautiful lead female ran after the hopelessly average hero, picking him…well her…over the other, more refined and perhaps better suited ones.

As her eyes looked into the twin sapphire luminous pools before her all thoughts of what she wanted or didn't want slipped away from her. _How can I call myself a fan of the Sachiko-sama if all I can think about are my own desires?_ To accept the rosary hung precariously before her meant one thing to her. _I can save her from her fate. I can do this for her and her alone. None other than I can do this, only me._ In a blink of an eye she made her decision and bowed her head accepting the rosary. The weight, as it settled around her neck, felt far heavier than it actually was.

Those gathered in the room let out a collective sigh once the rosary settled into place. "Well, all is well that ends well," the Rosa Chinensis said rising from her seat to walk around the table and congratulate her Petite Sœur and the newest member of the Chinensis family. "I'm so proud of you Sachiko," Youko said embracing the younger girl for a long moment before turning and giving Yum a hug as well. "I expect to see you here every day Yumi-chan," she said with a warm smile before stepping away so that the others could offer their well wishes and hugs.

"What an interesting afternoon," the Rosa Foetida commented in general once the flow of warm wishes had subsided and everyone returned to their chairs. "I think maybe we should call it a day if there isn't anything pressing."

"I agree," confirmed the Rosa Chinensis looking around the table only to pause as she noticed Yumi had raised her hand. "Yumi-chan, there is no need to raise your hand," she commented with a smile. "If you have something to say please do so."

"ummm…" Yumi started with but then seemed to shrink into herself as all eyes, including those of her newly acquired Onee-sama sitting next to her, suddenly turned and regarded her. "R…Rosa Chinensis, I'm slightly confused," she finally continued with.

"Concerning what," asked the older girl leaning forward in her seat to regard the brunette across the table from her intently.

"Isn't it wrong to force someone to do something they don't want to," Yumi suddenly blurted out in a loud voice as her eyes shot up and she locked gazes with the Rosa Chinensis, her Grand Sœur.

"That's enough! If you say anything more I shall not forgive you!" Sachiko said sharply turning to regard the girl next to her upon hearing her words. "I know you are only saying this for my benefit but please do not trouble the Onee-sama's over this matter!" Sachiko quickly turned back with an apologetic expression towards Youko. "I'm sorry Onee-sama. I'll properly scold her later."

"Yumi-chan does have a point," Sei-sama, the Rosa Gigantea, said thoughtfully.

"If we force or coerce our juniors into doing what they don't want to then we're not fit to lead," Eriko-sama, the Rosa Foetida, stated grasping the root of the conversation instantly.

"Then what should we do," asked Youko-sama, the Rosa Chinensis, regarding her fellow Roses.

"I…I'll do it." All eyes in the room once again turned and regarded the small brunette with pigtails in total shock, perhaps none more so than the pair of sapphire ones sitting beside her. Sitting up straighter in her chair she raised her chin and looked to the three Roses. "I'll take Sachiko-sama's place and be Cinderella," she said in a firm and controlled voice.

"My but these first year students really are something this year," Eriko commented with an amused chuckle.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

The Muse had to take a break from Living The Dream. After writing 54 chapters and nearly a quarter of a million words in three plus months she was a little burnt out. Rest assured that she will finish that story, but for now she wanted to present this retelling to you. It's already complete and is a short six chapters as it stands currently. I've already completed all the chapters but I still have to polish them some before I post them. I hope that you'll enjoy my slightly altered retelling of the events leading up to and including the fall festival at the start of season 1.

As always, though certainly not required, I do appreciate any and all reviews, comments and Private Messages. Please let me know what you like and what you disliked.

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of Oyuki Konno the original writer of the _**Maria-sama ga Miteru**_ light novel series.


	2. Act II

**Cinderella - Act II**

"Unbelievable!" Tsutako exclaimed letting out a long loud breath as she walked beside Yumi. The two of them had left the Rose Mansion together and were approaching the statue of Maria-sama. "Just as I suspected," commented Tsutako with a satisfied grin.

"Eh?" Yumi exclaimed shooting her friend a sideways glance. "How could you have possibly known that things would have turned out the way they did, Tsutako-san? I didn't even know I would accept her rosary till the moment I did it." _There is no way she could have known….unless she's psychic!_ "Tsutako, are you perchance psychic?" Yumi just couldn't stop herself from asking her friend next to her in a slightly awed tone of voice.

Tsutako, Ace of the Photography club, grinned and handed the photo's in her hand to Yumi. "You can have those," she said not replying to the question in front of her. The girl with the pigtails was shocked as she had not yet gotten Sachiko-sama's permission to use the photos. Yumi gladly accepted the photos and looked at the two shot of her and Sachiko-sama and gave a soft dreamy sigh. "I've no doubt that as you're now Sachiko-sama's little sister you'll obtain her permission for their use. The two of you look like you belong together," Tsutako stated pointing at the image Yumi was regarding intently. "I've taken many pictures over the years and you develop a certain instinct for these things," she further explained. "That picture," she said pointing to the two shot of Yumi and Sachiko, "…is without a doubt the best picture I've taken so far this year."

Yumi snorted in disagreement at the thought of Sachiko-sama and her belonging together. "Nothing could be farther from the truth, Tsutako-san. She is perfect in every way," Yumi continued with feeling suddenly tired and emotionally drained after the stressful meeting, "while I'm…I'm just some average girl. No different than many others. She should be with someone far better than me." Starring at the photo before her though she had to admit that the picture Tsutako had taken made even her, standing there with Sachiko-sama, look kind of cute.

"I think you do yourself, as well as Sachiko-sama, a disservice," Tsutako stated in disagreement. "Of all the girls here at Lillian she picked you. That has to count for something, Yumi-san."

"Only because I happen to be the first one she ran into…literally," Yumi said with a slight grin only to have the muscle in her backside twinge as if to remind her that she had landed pretty heavily on it not long ago. "I'll feel that in the morning I'm sure," she mumbled to herself.

"I'm not talking about that, Yumi-san. How many first years do you think Sachiko-sama has gone out of her way to adjust their uniform and tie their scarf for them?" Seeing Yumi's puzzled expression she continued to try and explain her point of view. "Sachiko-sama dislikes messy things. It clashes with her sense of aesthetics. She is more likely to ignore, in sheer disdain, anything that displeases her. Yet despite that she stopped you and adjusted your scarf with her own two hands," Tsutako finished with as her own hands grasped the air before her as if they were holding an imaginary scarf. "Such an occurrence couldn't have been merely chance. There was once a first year student that thought to garnish Sachiko-sama's attention by walking past her with her scarf tied incorrectly. Sachiko-sama ignored her completely but later found the girl's Onee-sama and gave her a severe talking to about proper dress etiquette."

"I don't understand Tsutako-san," Yumi replied now more puzzled than ever. "Can you simplify that down for me?"

"I thought I had," Tsutako replied in disbelief. _I guess it is easier to understand something in your own head than to explain it to others,_ she reasoned. "Sometimes people that are meant to be together are drawn to each other even if they don't know it." As she watched the thoughts flash across her friend's face she finally saw realization dawn. "Red string of fate," Tsutako said nodding as if that alone answered it all. In this case it did.

"Y…you think we're meant to be together then," Yumi asked the ace photographer as they stopped before the statue of Maria-sama to pray. _That…that's just not possible! Sachiko-sama just needed someone to help her out of the predicament she was in is all. I should be honored to be able to help her._

"Mmm! I think you were meant to meet this morning and perhaps later at the Rose Mansion, Yumi-san," Tsutako replied as they both clasped their hands together and offered their respective prayers. "If you're destined to stay together is harder to say. It may be up to the both of you to figure that out for yourselves." The two remained silent for long moments as they prayed and then, in unison, turned to head towards the front gate.

"Wait!" It was déjà vu from this morning all over again. "Wait right there," said a piercing and commanding voice from behind them.

Turning in one fluid motion Yumi saw Sachiko-sama standing not ten meters away breathing heavily as if she had ran to catch up with them. _She couldn't have run as that would be too unladylike of her_, Yumi realized believing herself mistaken. "Sachiko-sama," she said in a questioning tone of voice not sure at all why the other girl was there.

"You can't leave just yet," Sachiko said as she regained control of her breathing once again having in fact run the entire way from the Rose Mansion to catch up to the two younger girls. "I need to have words with you, Yumi. If you can spare a few moments that is?" she asked.

"If you don't mind I will take my leave," Tsutako said with a bow to the upperclassman realizing that her presence was no longer required or desired. "Gokigenyou Rosa Chinensis en Bouton, Yumi-san," she said in way of parting as she shot Yumi a _'Good Luck'_ smile of reassurance before moving off down the path.

"Gokigenyou!" both remaining girls replied at the same time and then stood there and watched the photography ace walk away. Sachiko moved forward till she was standing before Yumi.

"I'm ready," Yumi said bracing herself as she turned around from watching her departing friend to face the woman with long raven hair which was dancing in the evening breeze even now. _How beautiful she is!_ Yumi wasn't certain what to expect but having heard Sachiko-sama's anger not all too long ago she was fairly certain this wouldn't be pretty. _I just hope no one comes by and sees this._

"Ready," Sachiko inquired, arching one brow in question, uncertain as to what her new little sister was referring to. _She looks like she's bracing for a beating or something_, Sachiko thought to herself. For some reason she couldn't explain, the younger girl's actions pained her.

Yumi nodded slightly preparing for the worse. "Yes, for my scolding because I was rude to the Roses earlier at the Rose Mansion. You told Rosa Chinensis that you would scold me properly later," Yumi replied, her eyes unconsciously dropping to look at the ground. "I'm ready for it."

"It is the responsibility of the Onee-sama to educate and guide their little sister along the proper bath to becoming a well-mannered young lady." Sachiko reached out with one curled index finger and placed it against the underside of the younger girl's chin, before she lifted gently till Yumi's brown eyes were looking at her blue eyes. "That education is not always about scolding. Arigato, Yumi," Sachiko said. "I…"

"Really hate men. I know," Yumi said finishing the older girl's sentence for her, relieved that she wasn't getting a reprimand and amazed that she had caught on to what Sachiko was going to say so quickly. "I can't say that I share your feeling but then the men that are prominent in my life are all nice. I love my father dearly," she confessed with a soft thoughtful smile. "My younger brother Yuuki, while cheeky at times, is very sweet and loving. Then there is my Sofu…" a wistful look crossed her face, "when he was alive there was no sweeter person in the entire world I think. I always thought that when I finally get married I want to marry someone just like him."

Sachiko could clearly hear the traces of sadness in the younger girl's voice. "I have a Sofu, as well that I treasure still," Sachiko admitted in her own wistful voice as she didn't get to see him all that often due to his busy work schedule. "I don't really think of him as a man though," she added with a slight grin as she dropped her hand from Yumi's chin, "he's just Sofu!" Both girls chuckled softly at her words, understanding something that didn't require additional words to explain. "We don't always get to marry who we want to, Yumi and even when we do, they do not always remain the person we fell in love with," Sachiko said in a more serious tone of voice.

Yumi could feel that there was more to Sachiko's words but for the time being their hidden meaning escaped her. "I will try my hardest to make you proud Sachiko-sama," Yumi said earnestly deciding to change the subject instead. "I know I'm nothing special and that you would probably be better off if someone else had been on the other side of the door…"

"I think that's about enough of that talk, Yumi, or I will have to scold you," Sachiko was quick to counter with before the younger girl could further devalue herself. "Are you saying that I made a mistake in choosing you? Are you questioning my judgment?"

"No!" Yumi quickly exclaimed raising both hands and waving them back and forth between them as if trying to drive off the accusation that Sachiko-sama's judgment was in error. "I would never say that of you Sachiko-sama!" _Even if I believe it with all my heart_, she thought to herself. _How could you ever be better with someone like me? Please, just put up with me for now_, she silently prayed.

"Good then," Sachiko replied with a radiant smile that sent a wave of warmth through Yumi's entire body. "Shall we be going then," she asked after a moment gesturing towards the path lined with gingko trees which lead to the front gate of the school. "I would like to have your home phone number so please ask your parent's permission tonight to give it to me," Sachiko instructed as they walked along.

"Uh?" Yumi eloquently replied. "Why?"

"So I can call you of course," Sachiko said with a hint of exasperation in her voice. "Isn't it normal for an Onee-sama to want to speak to her little sister now and then?" _Maybe she doesn't want me calling her?_ "Yumi, it would be alright if I called wouldn't it?"

_Sachiko-sama is really getting into the role_, Yumi thought to herself. "Of course! I'll be sure to ask them when I get home." _I don't see the point though. Once the play is over you'll surely ask for your rosary back._ _Still, how wonderful it would be to talk to Sachiko-sama on the phone!_

"Please do. Here," she said handing a small folded piece of paper to Yumi without looking at her at all. "This is my house number if you need to, or just want to, reach me," she explained as they walked through the main gate. _She said that as if she was just handing me something like a homework assignment or something of little importance_, Yumi thought to herself. The brunette almost stopped walking when what had just happened dawned on her…_I have Sachiko-sama's home phone number and she said I can call her!_ Waiting at the curb was a luxurious black sedan for Sachiko-sama and the bus that Yumi would take to the train station. To the younger girl never were the differences in their stations in life made more abundantly clear. "Gokigenyou, Yumi. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Gokigenyou, Sachiko-sama," Yumi replied with a slight bow to her upperclassman before turning to board the bus. _I don't think I could ever call her_, Yumi sighed silently resigned to the fact that unless the older girl called her, the chance they would speak on the phone was fairly nonexistent.

"Yumi," a soft melodious voice behind her stopped her in her tracks causing her to turn back to face the other girl. "Please call me Onee-sama from now on," Sachiko stated before turning and walking towards the door being held open for her by the driver of the black sedan.

**-oOo-**

In high school rumors spread quickly. By lunch time the very next day every high school student knew that Sachiko-sama, the Star of Lillian, had selected Fukuzawa Yumi, a complete nobody, to be her Petite Sœur.

"She's nothing special!"

"Look, there she is, that Fukuzawa person!"

"I can see where she would pick Shimako-san, but not her!"

"Talk about going from one extreme to the other in Sœur selection!"

"How dare she think she's could ever be good enough to be with our Sachiko-sama!"

"She's not even average if you ask me. She must have forced Sachiko-sama somehow to become her Petite Sœur!"

Yumi slipped her books into her bag and removed her bento box trying to ignore the whispers she could clearly hear from the gaggle of girls loitering out in the hallway and looking through the windows at her class. The fact that she was just an ordinary student worked slightly in her favor as many of those in the hallway didn't know who she was and had to be pointed in her direction. Those in her class were taking pity on her and telling people that gathered the courage to ask where Fukuzawa Yumi-san might be found that she wasn't currently present in the classroom.

Tsutako walked over and sat sideways in the desk's chair in front of her and whispered so that only Yumi could hear her. "Take your lunch and leave right now Yumi-san."

"Tsutako-san? What's going…" Yumi started to ask but was cut off by the girl sitting in front of her.

"I heard that the newspaper club is sending over people to interview you. Apparently there is considerable suspicion that you managed to strong arm Sachiko-sama into making you her Petite Sœur," Tsutako informed her friend. Just then there was a commotion near the front door of the classroom. "It appears they're here. I'll try to stall them while you slip out the back door," Tsutako told her rising to her feet and quickly advancing to the front door where three members of the newspaper club were struggling to get through the crowd.

_As the Ace photographer she probably knows them_, Yumi reasoned as Tsutako stepped up to the doorway effectively blocking it. With a resigned sigh to her current predicament Yumi grabbed her lunch when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. "Come have lunch with me Yumi-san," a radiantly smiling Shimako said in a sweet voice.

"A...are you sure, Shimako-san? I would hate for them to turn on you too," Yumi said glancing at the growing crowd in the hallways and then back to the Rosa Gigantea en Bouton standing next to her.

Shimako smiled her famous brilliant smile that was near impossible to say no to and grabbed Yumi's hand. "It's such a lovely day outside why don't we go and eat lunch out there," she said pulling Yumi from her seat and walking out the rear door of the classroom with a firm grip on the hand in hers. "I know the perfect place!" The two headed down the hallways and then ducked into the stairwell and skipped down the stairs hand in hand. Shimako led Yumi to a spot behind the auditorium that she frequently ate her lunch at when not required to be at the Rose Mansion. The rear door to the auditorium had a set of stairs leading up to it which made a most excellent place to site and eat. It wasn't till they arrived at their destination that Shimako released the hand in hers and motioned for Yumi to sit on the stairs.

"Do you always eat out here," Yumi asked looking around at the single cherry blossom tree surrounded by gingko trees.

"Spring and autumn usually, but only as the weather allows" Shimako replied sitting down and opening her lunch box.

"What about the summer time," Yumi asked sitting down, tucking her skirt beneath her as she did so. Even she knew there was no way Shimako could eat out here in the winter time.

"The cherry blossom tree is filled with caterpillars which I'm really not that fond of," Shimako admitted with a small smile and a shiver that wiggled her shoulders but none the less looked incredibly cute to Yumi. "However the gingko's drop soon afterwards and I really look forward to then," Shimako added with a smile filled with dreamy longing.

"Could it be that you like the gingko nuts Shimako-san?" Yumi asked having never considered that anyone actually would. There odor was none to pleasant to say the least to her way of thinking.

"I love things like gingko's, soya beans and lilies bulbs," Shimako explained with a cute smile on her face as she looked out at all the gingko trees as if she could see them dropping their offerings right at that moment. "My parents thought me strange for being a teenage girl who liked such things. For some reason I grew up liking bitter things, though I have no reason to explain it," she stated with a slight shrug of her shoulders as she continued to eat her lunch.

"Shimako-san is just different from others," Yumi offered with a warm friendly smile. Several long moments passed as both girls focused on their lunch.

"It's not always a bad thing to be different, Yumi-san," Shimako finally replied with after some time. "It is the fact that we are different that allows those around us to shine I think. It would be very boring if we were all the same."

"Is that why you declined Sachiko-sama's rosary," Yumi asked, "Because you're different?"

"Actually I declined her rosary because we're not so different," Shimako replied with after she finished swallowing the food in her mouth. "What do you see when you look at me?"

"You're beautiful!" Yumi exclaimed before she could stop herself. Shimako blushed deeply at her words. "I…I mean you're also smart, kind and caring of course," Yumi stammered trying to quickly cover for her outburst. "You're intelligent and you care about those around you I believe. The kind of person that everyone wants to be like or be near," Yumi stated.

"Arigato, Yumi-san, and when you look at Sachiko-sama what do you see," Shimako inquired.

Yumi thought for a moment before seeing the point her classmate was trying to make. "She's the same."

"Exactly!" exclaimed Shimako with a bright smile that nearly took the other girls breath away. "We're the same and so we would not allow either of us to shine I think." Shimako closed her bento box and wrapped it with the colorful Furoshiki once again. "I think it will be safe to go back now," she suggested after a while as Yumi finished her lunch and closed up her bento box as well. "I'm certain that the newspaper club has classes as well and so they should have left by now." Side by side the two girls walked back to the classroom though Shimako paused just before opening the door to the room and turned to regard Yumi intently. "I believe that Yumi-san would be a good match for Sachiko-sama," she said intently. "Yumi-san would allow Sachiko-sama to shine very brightly." Before the stunned brunette could say anything Shimako opened the door and stepped into the classroom.

Yumi thought about Shimako's words as she walked to her seat and sat down, placing her bento box into her school bag. _How could someone like me allow a star like Sachiko-sama to shine? She's already the brightest light here,_ Yumi thought to herself. _Maybe Shimako meant that Sachiko-sama would shine brighter next to my dullness?_ _That had to be what she meant_ Yumi finally convinced herself of. _It's alright; at least I can save her from having to dance with a male._ The thought that she could actually do something, even the slightest bit useful, for the woman she idolized brought a warm smile to Yumi's face.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I appreciate all the kind reviews and comments. I just want to reiterate that this is a slightly altered retelling of the events we all already know and love. I think you'll see where I've changed things\altered events. I hope the story still flows well for you regardless.

As always, though certainly not required, I do appreciate any and all reviews, comments and Private Messages. Please let me know what you like and what you disliked.

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of Oyuki Konno the original writer of the **_Maria-sama ga Miteru_** light novel series.


	3. Act III

**Cinderella - Act III**

Yumi found it mildly funny that here at school she was expected to clean while at home her mother did the entire house cleaning by herself. As cleaning went she didn't mind it nearly as much when she was responsible for the music room, a place she enjoyed being, as compared to many of the other school buildings that the students took turns cleaning. "Well I think we'll call it a day," Yumi heard one of the girls behind her say.

Yumi closed the window before her and quickly wiped down the glass before turning to face the other three classmates there with her. "I think I'll stay a while longer," she told them. With all the rumors floating around school currently she didn't want to be out on the campus till most of the students had gone home or were busy with their club activities. _I know I'm just hiding out this way but I think it will be easier for everyone._

"Then we shall stay as well," her kind classmates stated, each nodding their agreement. "It wouldn't do to leave Yumi-san alone," they offered implying that with all the jealous girls and rumor mongering going on they were worried about her.

Their kindness touched her heart more than they could ever possibly know. Only her classmates, perhaps because they knew her better than others, knew that she would never do anything improper to become Sachiko-sama's Petite Sœur. "But don't you have club activities?" Yumi reminded them. "Besides, I gave up the cleaning log yesterday so I will turn it in today," she offered them with a smile.

The three girls talked quietly amongst themselves for a moment before replying. "Well if you're sure then we'll be going. Gokigenyou," they offered in parting to which Yumi replied in kind.

Once they were gone Yumi turned from facing the partially opened door and sat down upon the stool before the piano as it was the nearest seat to her current location. Turning on the swivel stool she regarded the keys before her for a long moment. She had attended piano school for six years running but had stopped upon entering middle school. After six years she knew that she wasn't going to be a concert pianist so she had told her parents that she was finish with it so they wouldn't have to continue to pay for lessons.

Lifting one hand she reached out and gently pressed down on a single key_. It begins with that note_, she confirmed to herself as she better situated herself in the seat to squarely face the keys. Her other fingers moved striking the ivory keys before her as she recalled the melody from months before at the first year welcoming ceremony. Hesitantly at first but with growing confidence the notes to Gounod's Ave Maria rang out within the music room and echoed down the hallways. Yumi's other hand soon rose and accompanied her right hand to play the intricate accompaniment that she had heard Sachiko play that day. As she played she could see the woman she idolized sitting at the organ playing this very song. Lost in her thoughts it wasn't long before her hand slipped and the wrong note rang out. With a heavy sigh Yumi closed the covering to the keys and stood up, sliding the stool in. _I'll never be as good as her_, she thought to herself as she spread out the dust covering for the piano, shifting it till it was in proper placement. _Some things are just not possible no matter how hard you try._ Walking to the door she picked up her school bag and the cleaning log before looking the room over once more, turning the lights off, and then stepping from the room she closed the door behind her and locked it. As she turned from the door to make her way to the office to hand in the cleaning log she saw a familiar figure walking towards her. "Gokigenyou, Rosa Chinensis en bouton," she greeted Sachiko with when the older girl was within the proper distance so that she didn't have to raise her voice to be heard.

"Gokigenyou, Yumi," Sachiko replied with a friendly smile. "I was looking for you at your classroom but they informed me you were here."

"I'm sorry to make you look for me," Yumi apologized quickly. "I had music room cleaning duty today."

"Yes, so I was told," Sachiko replied. Several awkward moments passed with neither girl saying anything. Being Sœur's was new to the two of them and they were uncertain how to approach each other. Of the two perhaps Sachiko had it easier as she was already a Petite Sœur and so had a modicum of experience at it. Her current problem was that she wasn't use to dealing with a little sister, only an older one. The Rosa Chinensis was more mature and proper and hence Yumi presented a unique set of different difficulties to Sachiko which she did not know how to address. "Do you need to go to office," she finally asked spotting the cleaning log in Yumi's hands.

"Yes," Yumi replied. "I was supposed to do it yesterday but then Tsutako-san came and got me…" her words trailed off as they both knew what that had led to.

"It is very admirable then to take responsibility for your actions and assume the responsibility today," Sachiko said though Yumi couldn't tell if she was being praised or not as it was spoken so matter-of-factly. "I'll walk with you then," Sachiko said turning in the direction of the office. Yumi quickly fell into step beside her. The two girls walked in silence for a ways with neither speaking. "You play very well," Sachiko finally said without looking towards the younger girl walking slightly behind and to the side of her.

"Arigato," Yumi replied with in a doubtful tone of voice assuming that the sound of the piano had traveled through the partially opened door and that was how the older woman had heard her playing. _My playing is nothing compared to yours._ "You're most kind as a Rose in bloom is expected to be. You play considerably better than I ever could. As I recall you were exceptionally wonderful when I heard you at the first year welcoming ceremony."

"I wasn't being kind for appearances sake, Yumi. I've been playing piano since I was four years old and still have regular lessons," the older girl informed her. "I'm certain that had you had the same tutelage that I've received you would be just as good, if not better."

"Surely you jest, Sachiko-sama," Yumi replied with a soft chuckle as the office came into view. Still, she dropped her gaze to the ground as she felt her cheeks warm in a blush at the praise from the other girl. "I doubt very much that I could ever be as good as someone like you."

"Doubt all you want to and you'll surely never reach as high as you could otherwise," Sachiko informed her as she stopped before the office door. Sachiko turned to face Yumi who had stopped directly behind her. Reaching out she adjusted the younger girls collar and retied Yumi's scarf just as she had done the previous morning. "The only limitations there are in life are those you place upon yourself Yumi." Suddenly her eyes grew larger and she looked down at her hands which were just finishing tying Yumi's scarf. "The photo was from yesterday morning," she declared.

"Eh?" Yumi asked caught off guard by the rapid change in subject matter.

"The picture of us before the statue of Maria-sama was taken yesterday morning," Sachiko clarified to the younger girl. Yumi nodded once to confirm Sachiko's statement while silently thinking to herself, _she only now remembered! Am I that unmemorable_? "I'm so glad I remembered," Sachiko continued with unaware of her Petite Sœur's trampled feelings. "I'm not a morning person as I have trouble waking up," she explained, "which is why I couldn't remember when it happened. So we really did just meet for the first time yesterday," Sachiko asked with a disbelieving grin.

"Sachiko-sama, do you always stop underclassman and tie their scarves," Yumi suddenly inquired not certain why but feeling that the answer to that question was very important.

"Not likely. In fact never that I recall," Sachiko replied with in a thoughtful tone of voice. "I believe that you're the first one I've done that with. I wonder why I did that?" Still perplexed by her actions from the previous morning she turned and opened the office door to precede her Petite Sœur into the office and therefor missed the smile that appeared on Yumi's face.

Yumi couldn't help but smile as a wave of warmth swept through her body at Sachiko's casual words. _I'm the first one she's ever done that for!_ In her own head she knew she should still be embarrassed about the incident of that morning but her heart was telling her something different. _'The red string of Fate'_, Tsutako's words from the previous day suddenly came to mind. _'Sometimes people that are meant to be together are drawn to each other even if they don't know it'_. Yumi couldn't keep her heart from beating rapidly for the few seconds it took her to realize that there was no way that Sachiko-sama could ever be destined to be with her. _It's a beautiful dream Yumi_, she said to herself as she followed the older girl into the office, _but that's all it is, a dream._

"I understand congratulations are in order," Yamamura-sensei said with a bright smile upon seeing the two girls enter the school office. "So the rumors circulating are true are they, Ogasawara-san," she asked.

Yumi opened her mouth to say something but stopped as she felt Sachiko grasp her hand tightly. "Arigato Sensei. Yes, Yumi was kind enough to become my Petite Sœur," Sachiko replied in a calm and dignified manner. "As for anything else, we'll leave that to your imagination." Slipping the cleaning log from Yumi's other hand she set it upon the counter. "If you'll excuse us, we're expected for play rehearsal," she said while bowing slightly to the teacher and smiling warmly.

"Of course Ogasawara-san, Fukuzawa-san," Yamamura-sensei replied as the two girls mentioned turned away. "I'm happy for the both of you."

"You don't need to say anything more than what is absolutely necessary," Sachiko told Yumi when they were once again outside and further away from the school office so as not to be overheard. "The more you say and the more times you say it will only add to the rumors," she explained. "If you feel the need to explain it at all do it once, to as many people as you possibly can and in as great as detail as you can and then leave it at that."

"I…I understand," Yumi replied looking down at her hand being held tightly by the other girl. _I don't think I would be able to speak like that to a teacher though_, she quietly thought to herself. _Sachiko-sama is pretty amazing!_

The two girls continued to walk hand in hand till they arrived at the older gymnasium which was situated towards the back part of the property. It was not nearly as large as the main gym which could seat the entire student body if it needed to. However for the purpose which brought them here it was perfect. Only when they entered the building did Sachiko finally release Yumi's hand so that they could remove their shoes. _I wonder if she thinks I'll try to flee and that's why she was holding my hand so tightly,_ Yumi couldn't help but contemplate.

"Ah Sachiko and Yumi-chan are here finally," Sei, Rosa Gigantea greeted them with as they entered the gymnasium. Gathered were the members of the Yamayurikai as well as the twenty or so members from the dance club that would be taking part in the dance numbers for the play.

"You're late," Eriko, Rose Foetida said in way of greeting as the two girls in question walked over to the three roses.

"Here you go Yumi-chan," Youko, Rosa Chinensis said handing a binder to Yumi. "I took the liberty to highlight the lines for Cinderella in pink. That way you'll know what lines to memorize." Youko handed a second booklet to Sachiko. "We're short on people so we've decided that you'll play the part of Sister B. Please study you lines and have them memorized soon," she instructed her Petite Sœur.

"It's not too late to back out of this Yumi-chan," Sei said with a grin as she draped an arm over Yumi's shoulders and pulled her tightly into a one armed hug. It did not escape Sei's attention that Sachiko's eyes narrowed considerably and bored into her all the while she continued to hug the younger girl.

"N...no, I'll be fine," Yumi replied as she dipped one shoulder and slipped from Sei's grasped and then took a step closer towards Sachiko who was flipping through the script reading her lines or at least presenting the appearance of doing so.

"I can help you with your lines Yumi," Sachiko offered as she took a protective step closer to her Petite Sœur effectively moving herself between Yumi and Sei as if on accident and without a thought of doing so.

"See, I have made Sachiko jealous for you Yumi-chan," Sei chuckled ignoring the heated glare Sachiko shot in her direction looking up from the script in her hands. "I think you owe me for that one," Sei said tapping her cheek with one finger. "A kiss right here should do nicely."

"EH!" Yumi exclaimed, her face turning red as she moved further behind Sachiko as if to use her as a shield to protect herself from the suddenly lecherous Rosa Gigantea.

"Rosa Gigantea," Sachiko said in a cold and chilling voice, "If you're in search of affection perhaps you should find your own Petite Sœur and leave mine alone!"

"Shimako," Sei said in such a tone that is sounded like she had never even considered her own Petite Sœur as a source of affection. "No, Yumi-chan is much more fun," she stated with a grin after a quick glance in Shimako's direction and then back again. Suddenly her arm shot around Sachiko and snagged Yumi's wrist and she pulled the girl from her hiding place. "Come Yumi-chan we have to teach you the dance steps!"

"WAH!" Yumi exclaimed as she was suddenly dragged off to the side and away from Sachiko who could only watch in frustration, unable to countermand her senior's words.

"It's a waltz so the count is one, two, three, one, two, three," Sei explained quickly. "Here, put your hands out," she directed as she pressed her body up against Yumi's. "Like this," she said as she moved the younger girl's hands to the correct positions.

"Ah," Yumi squeaked as her body was tugged and pulled into the correct position all the while brushing up against the older girl.

"Yumi-chan uses too many '_EH_' and '_WAH_' and '_AH_'!" Yumi couldn't help but blush embarrassed by her own actions and inability to speak coherently. Sei grinned to take the sting out her words. "I think I like that about you, you're very interesting. Your face constantly changes expressions depending on what your thoughts are. It's all very entertaining Yumi-chan," Rosa Gigantea said to the younger girls chagrin. Sei walked her through the dance steps slowly at first till she knew them. "Have you had dance lessons Yumi-chan?" Yumi, busy watching her feet could only shake her head for to try and speak would mean stepping on the upperclassman's foot for sure. "Eriko, when did the dance lesson start," Sei asked over her should to her classmate.

"Second year I believe," Eriko stated as she setup the tape and hit the play button filling the gymnasium with classical music.

Yumi and Sei danced for several minutes in which time Yumi managed to step on the foot of the older girl several times, apologizing severely each and every time. "If we keep this up we're going to add to the rumors, maybe of you two timing Sachiko," Sei leaned in and suddenly whispered in Yumi's ear as she noticed everyone else watching them closely. Yumi quickly clamped a hand over her mouth before a _'EH' _or a _'WAH'_ could escape past her lips. "Well you seem to have the basics of it," Sei said, in a voice louder than required, stepping away from the first year student and releasing her hands. "Someone pair up with Yumi-chan so she can practice."

"As I'm standing in for the Prince it will probably be best if I do it," Rei, the Rose Foetida en Bouton offered walking over to Yumi. "Don't worry if you step on my feet," she said with a warm smile to the much shorter girl. "I apologize in advance should I step on yours, Yumi-chan."

"N…no it's alright," Yumi stammered as Rei clasped hands with her. _Her hands are so soft_, Yumi thought having heard that Rei was a member of the Kendo club and hence she had expected the older girl's hands to be callused and hard. "Please take good care of me as I've never danced before."

The two girls danced to the music till the music ended and then after the tape was rewound they dance again for the entire length of the song. During the course of their practice Yumi managed to step on Rei's foot several times while the older girl only stepped on hers once. "Let's take a break," Rei suggested once the music stopped. "If this is your first time dancing you don't want to overdo it or your muscles, not used to such activity, will surely protest the extended use." Yumi smiled her thanks and then walked over to a table that was near at hand and selected a bottle of water from it. Yumi turned around at the sound of the music starting once more only to see the Rose Chinensis waving her over.

"The view is much better over here," Youko said when Yumi walked over and leaned against the wall next to her. "What do you think? Not too bad huh," Youko asked as she looked out at the dancers from the dance club that twirled and waltzed in pairs.

As soon as she leaned against the wall Yumi's eyes found and affixed themselves to Sachiko. The raven hairs beauty twirled with effortless grace and elegance by herself, not having a partner to dance with at that time. The others danced admirably but Sachiko was in a class all her own and left them far behind. "She's amazing," Yumi replied in an awestruck voice.

Youko chuckled noticing where Yumi's eyes were glued. "Well, I was referring to all of the dancers but yes you are correct, Sachiko is amazing." Yumi blush a deep scarlet having been caught star gazing as it were. "She should be," Youko said grinning even more as she saw the younger girl's cheek turn a pretty shade of red. "Sachiko is a true lady. She started ballet at the age of five and then private tutelage classes for social dancing once she entered middle school. At the same time she had tutors every day for everything from tea ceremony, flower arrangements, piano and even English translation. It's a wonder she found time to breath," Youko finished with though Yumi noted there was still a note of pride in the Rosa Chinensis voice when speaking of her Petite Sœur's accomplishments. "I made her give all that up when I made her my Petite Sœur," the third year student continued with. "I involved her in so much Yamayurikai work and events that she didn't have time for anything else. Sachiko is just too responsible," she explained. "Expect her to do something and she'll do it with no regard or concerns for herself or what she wants to do. I just couldn't stand to see her that…suffocated."

"B…but how is that any different than her having all those tutors," Yumi inquired as her eyes followed each and every move the woman of their discussion made. "If she's that busy then even if she can play the piano or if she knows how to dance, when would she have the chance to do so?"

"Well, first if she is busy with Yamayurikai work then she is with friends and not by herself. I'm glad you asked that though," Youko said with a grin. "We were trying to give her a chance to do just that, dance for the fun of it. We're also curious in that if she can dance then what is the issue with dancing with a man? If it's just a dance then it shouldn't be a problem." Youko suddenly chuckled softly. "At least that was what we were stewing up in an attempt to find out but then a spice named Fukuzawa Yumi-san was added to the mix. I wonder what will get cooked up now," she concluded with thoughtfully just as the music ended. Before Yumi could reply the older girl pushed off the wall and started to give positioning directions to the dancers on where they should start and end at. _Even though she was deep in conversation with me she was still paying attention to the dancers and taking notes,_ Yumi thought in astonishment.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

This story came about by the simple thought of how one decision changed could have ripples through the rest of your future. Turn right instead of left and something different happens. Now add to that a healthy dosage of fate\destiny and you have something new. So why are so many events still the same you may be wondering? The simple reason is because there are other people involved and it's not all about you. Your different decision doesn't mean everything changes for them as well mind you, just for yourself.

As always, though certainly not required, I do appreciate any and all reviews, comments and Private Messages. Please let me know what you like and what you disliked.

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of Oyuki Konno the original writer of the _**Maria-sama ga Miteru**_ light novel series.


	4. Act IV

**Cinderella - Act IV**

"Good, we don't have to send Sachiko after you today," Rosa Gigantea greeted Yumi with from her perch upon the windowsill as the younger girl stepped into the meeting room on the second floor of the Rose Mansion.

"As I'm the lead character now I didn't feel it would be appropriate for me to be late," Yumi countered with as she set her school bag down on one of the chairs. "I don't want to embarrass anyone."

"Anyone? Like a certain blue eyed, raven haired Onee-sama?" Sei teased and was rewarded with the appearance of a pink blush on Yumi's cheeks. "As we'll just be rehearsing lines today we'll be using the larger room downstairs," Sei informed her deciding to take it easy on the younger girl for now. "Help yourself to tea or coffee over there," she said indicating the kitchenette area in the corner of the room.

"I wondered if the rooms downstairs were used or not," Yumi commented as she walked over to the kitchenette area and took out a cup and saucer for herself.

"The room downstairs is larger than this one," Sei informed her while still staring out the window and sipping her tea. "It doesn't get much sun light and is not nearly as well ventilated as this room. We only use it occasionally for practices like this and then mostly when both of the gymnasiums are already in use by clubs or other activities."

Yumi spooned tea into her cup and then added hot water to it and waited for the tea to steep. "It sounds like it would make a better storage room then if that's the case," she suggested. Yumi suddenly froze as Sei reached around her and set her own cup down by the sink. _When did she walk up behind me?_ Before Yumi could move she felt an arm draped over her shoulder and another slip around her waist from behind as she felt herself drawn into an intimate embrace pressed up against the older girl. "EEK! Rosa Gigantea!" Yumi exclaimed loudly just as the door to the room opened and Sachiko walked in carrying her school bag. Yumi could see those blue eyes narrow as they took in herself and the woman draped along her back. "Sa…Sachiko-sama…" Yumi stammered. "Gokigenyou!" she quickly added as was proper to do when greeting someone.

"That's twice now I've made Sachiko jealous for you, Yumi-chan," Sei whispered in Yumi's ear. "I'll collect my kisses another time though." Sei released the smaller girl from her embrace with a cheeky grin. "I think I'll go check downstairs and see if everyone one else is here yet," the Rose Gigantea said as she walked out of the room.

Sachiko's cold eyes following Sei every step of the way till the door closed leaving just the two Chinensis sisters in the room. The solid _thunk_ of the door closing seemed to end the spell and the older girl moved to the table and sat in her usual chair before slipping the script for the play from her school bag and starting to study her lines once more.

"Still working on your lines," Yumi asked as she walked over and sat the cup of tea she had made for herself before Sachiko.

"Arigato," Sachiko replied with a warm smile before taking a sip of the tea and then sitting the cup back down once again. "I've gone over them several times but I'm not getting them as quickly as I did the Cinderella ones," Sachiko confessed as Yumi moved back over to the kitchenette and prepared another cup of tea for herself.

Yumi found it extremely hard to believe that Sachiko-sama could have difficulties with anything. _She always makes everything appear so simple and effortless._ Suddenly a section of the script for the play appeared in her head. Yumi had been reading the play nonstop ever since Youko had presented it to her. "I will wear a red velvet dress with English-made frills." Sachiko turned and looked at her with a questioning look for a long moment as if not certain as to what had been said. "I will wear a red velvet dress with English-made frills." Yumi repeated once more turning to face the other girl fully.

"I am fine with my usual skirt." Sachiko rose from her chair and walked slowly towards Yumi. "However, I will wear a manteaux with a golden floral pattern and a diamond broach. That is an extremely rare product, after all."

Yumi switched to one of her lines as Cinderella as the previous one had been a line for Sister A. "Sister, how does this hair look?"

"Cinderella, do you not wish you could also attend the Ball?" Sachiko smiled after saying the line.

"It would appear that you know your lines better than you thought," Yumi stated, returning the smile warmly. "Shall we go downstairs as the others must be waiting by now?" Yumi turned and walked to the biscuit door and reached to open it.

"Arigato, Yumi," Sachiko suddenly said.

Yumi smiled back over her shoulder at the woman she admired greatly. "It's my own fault that you have new lines to memorize. Please do not feel like you need to thank me." Sachiko knew it was only because she had allowed the younger girl to take on the role she was meant to perform. "Shall we?" Yumi asked holding the door open for the older girl. Sachiko smiled and walked out of the room, the two of them descending the stairs side by side.

"There you both are," Rosa Chinensis said as they entered the room downstairs. "Now that you've had your _'moment'_ together we can get started," she said. Sachiko and Yumi both looked towards Rosa Gigantea who looked away and started whistling innocently. Neither of them bought it for a moment. "You both can use your script books," Youko told them as she positioned them in their places.

"That won't be required, Onee-sama," Sachiko informed her abruptly. "Yumi has already memorized her lines," the sapphire eyed woman stated with pride evident in her voice. It was such a small thing but hearing the note of pride in Sachiko's voice caused Yumi's heart to swell with happiness.

**-oOo-**

"What a cute Cinderella," several of the handicraft club members stated as Yumi finished getting into the white dress with silver and gold stitching that they had tailored to her measurements. The cut and style of it accented all the curves that Yumi's still maturing body possessed. Glancing in the full length mirror she had to admit that, while nowhere as near as stunning as Sachiko was, she looked almost pretty. _I look more mature dressed like this. It must be the cut and style of the dress._

"Yumi, did you bring what I asked you to," Rose Foetida asked as she turned and regarded the younger girl as well as the dress she was wearing. Yumi nodded that she had. "Alright then go put it on and then come back out so we can see how it looks." Yumi walked over and picking up a bag she had set aside earlier, disappeared into a changing room. Several long minutes passed before she reemerged.

"Rosa Foetida," Yumi said in a questioning tone of voice starring down at the overabundance of cleavage that she now suddenly possessed. "Isn't this a bit much? I think the breast area is too bare."

"Well, we certainly want to offer some service after all," Eriko replied with as she ran a finger along the front edge of the dress across the breast line. "I know, let's get a second opinion," the third year student offered as she suddenly spun Yumi around. "Sachiko."

Sachiko looked up from the script she was reading at the sound of her name and her eyes suddenly dilated outwards at the site before her. "Oh my," she exclaimed softly in a shocked tone of voice upon beholding all the white soft bare skin that was the swell of the tops of the younger girls breasts.

"That bad," Yumi asked leaning forward to offer a better view to the older girl of what the pushup bra did to help her fill out the costume.

"N…no…no…not at all," Sachiko stammered suddenly finding it extremely warm in the room. _It's normal for girls to like beautiful things_, she reasoned with herself though she was unable to remove her eyes from her Petite Sœur's chest. "J…just the opposite," she said after swallowing heavily. _It's has gotten warm in here!_ Sachiko used the script book and started fanning her face with it.

"Well, if Sachiko-sama says so," Yumi finally said standing up straight again and turning to face Eriko.

"Just don't forget to bring that pushup bra on the day of the performance Yumi-chan," Eriko cautioned her sternly. "We can't have a play without at least a little service for the audience," she added with a chuckle.

"Service!" Sachiko's piercing voice suddenly cut in from the side. "Just what kind of service are you planning to have my Petite Sœur offer, Rosa Foetida?"

"Just the most beautiful figure possible for all the fans," Eriko replied unruffled by Sachiko's building anger.

"Yumi doesn't have any fans," Sachiko countered hotly. Yumi, well aware of her low social status, none the less felt a pain of hurt in her chest at the blunt declaration of it being so openly stated.

"She will after this dress," Eriko smirked as she turned away. "Isn't it time for you to get changed into sister B's dress Sachiko," the older girl asked in a tone that left no doubt that she was finished with the conversation.

Sachiko continued to fume for several long moments till she felt a light touch upon her arm. Looking to her side she found herself staring into a pair of soft brown eyes framed by matching pigtails. "It's alright Sachiko-sama," Yumi said in a tone that clearly carried her appreciation for what the older girl had tried to do for her. "I'll be fine," Yumi assured her. _Better me than you have to do this Sachiko-sama._ The thought of others ogling Sachiko sent a burning bolt of jealousy through the center of the younger girl's entire being.

"B…but…to put you out there…," Sachiko sputtered nearly unable to control her anger. "You're not some…," she would have continued but words failed her at the moment.

"Sachiko-sama, I would like to see you in your dress," Yumi said to distract the raging girl before her. "Will you please go change into it," she pleaded with a beseeching smile. Unable to say no to those brown eyes, Sachiko grabbed the dress and disappeared into one of the changing rooms. When she finally emerged she was just as stunning as Yumi had known she would be!

**-oOo-**

"Yumi-chan," Rosa Foetida said to gather the younger girl's attention. "Can you please run an errand for us?" Yumi turned with a questioning look residing upon her countenance at the older girl's request. "There will be someone waiting at the main gate to be picked up shortly," she explained. "His name will be Kashiwagi-san and he'll be wearing a uniform from the neighboring Hanadera School."

Yumi left the Rosa Mansion and stopped off long enough to change into her outdoor shoes. She could have kept her indoor shoes on however with a minefield of gingko nuts between the Rose Mansion and the front gate she didn't want to take the chance she might get the gingko odor on them. While Shimako may not mind the odor she knew the rest of the council members did, especially a certain raven haired one. Upon reaching the front gate there was but a single Hanadera uniform waiting there. "Excuse me but would you be Kashiwagi-san," she asked.

Kashiwagi Suguru turned to regard the small girl with cute matching pigtails beside him and stared blankly at her for a long moment. He had been to Lillian several times before however this was the first time he had the need to wait at the main gate. He had been passing the time by imagining a certain underclassman by the name of Yuuki in a Lillian uniform. He was astonished to hear his name spoken and turned to see the vision of his thoughts standing there beside him. "Yuukichi?" he breathed in barely a whisper.

"Pardon me?" Yumi asked not really having heard what was said having only seen the man's lips move slightly. _He's tall and well built_, Yumi thought at first glance. _The uniform looks better on him than it does on Yuuki._

"You must be the person sent by the Yamayurikai," Kashiwagi-san stated turning to directly face Yumi. "Kashiwagi Suguru, pleased to meet you," he offered with a bow. "Please take good care of me."

"Fukuzawa Yumi," the small brunette replied in kind. "We're honored to have you Kashiwagi-san." Yumi's missed the slightly surprised look that briefly appeared on Suguru's face at the mention of her name. It disappeared almost as quietly as it appeared. As the two of them walked down the gingko lined path they conversed and Yumi learned that Kashiwagi-san was a third year student who had already received early acceptance into Hanadera University which was why he was able to be the student council president. That fact that Hanadera University only accepted about thirty students ahead of time indicated that Kashiwagi-san was exceptionally bright. _A generous builds, easy on the eyes, smart, charming and with leadership abilities…he would make a wonderful match for Sachiko-sama_, Yumi thought. No sooner did the idea enter her mind than she felt the fast becoming familiar pain of jealousy within her chest.

"Ah the Maria-sama statue," Kashiwagi-san said coming to stop at the fork in the road. "When Lillian students pass by they stop and pray."

"You appear very knowledgeable, Kashiwagi-san," Yumi stated.

"Not really," he countered with. "For whatever reason, obvious ones aside, all the males in my family have attended Hanadera while all the females have gone to Lillian. My mother, grandmother, aunt and even my cousin attended school here," he clarified. "From their conversations I have picked up a thing or two."

"Shakyamuni watches over Hanadera though correct?" Yumi asked. "As I recall it is a Buddhist school."

"True," Kashiwagi-san confirmed for her. "However we do not have any statues out in the open like this." Turning towards the statue of Mary he clasped his hands together and closed his eyes as if in prayer. Yumi couldn't tell if he was actually praying or not though. Still this afforded her time to follow suit and offer a prayer of her own. _I wonder if that was his intentions to begin with?_

Yumi took him to the visitor's entrance and provided him with a pair of slippers. "Please wait here for a moment as I need to go and change into my indoor shoes," she informed him. As she walked away she thought for a brief moment that she saw Sachiko-sama near the corner of the school building along the adjacent path. _No, she's at the Rose Mansion_, she reminded herself.

Yumi quickly returned and lead their guest to the Rose Mansion and upstairs to the second floor meeting room. "Welcome Kashiwagi-sama," Rosa Chinensis greeted him with warmly upon entering the room.

"Thank you for coming all the way over to Lillian for this rehearsal," Rosa Foetida added with an intrigued smile.

"You can set your school bag down here," Rosa Gigantea said indicating a vacant chair. "The cooking club brought curry to sample and asked for your opinion on it if you wouldn't mind," she offered setting a now cooled plate of curry on the table along with a spoon and napkin for their guest. As there was no microwave within the Mansion there was no manner in which they could reheat the curry for him.

"Of course, thank you for the treat! Itadakimasu" Kashiwagi-san said as he seated himself and started to eat. Those in the room let out a mental sigh as they had already eaten of the curry and did not want to be around a male if they were the only ones with curry breath.

Having delivered the curry, Sei made her way across the room to the corner kitchenette where Yumi was busy washing the dirty plates and tea cups that had been used earlier. So," she opened with as she leaned against the counter next to the smaller girl, "What do you make of Kashiwagi-san?"

Yumi looked up from washing a spoon and looked over at the man in question. "He eats like they do in the curry commercials," she remarked before returning to her task at hand.

"Not that!" Sei exclaimed as quietly as possible. "This is your first time meeting him. What's your impression of him?"

"He's intelligent, charming, punctual and attentive," Yumi replied glancing over once again at the man seated at the table while everyone else conversed making idle talk to pass the time.

"What's your impression of him as a guy?" Sei asked.

"Eh?" Yumi exclaimed loudly then quickly glanced about the room but it appeared that no one had noticed. _What is this some marriage meeting_, she began to wonder.

"I'm not good at reading guys," Sei explained after shushing her and warning her to keep it quiet. "So I'm asking Yumi-chan a typical normal girl."

"Did you have to say it like that Rosa Gigantea," Yumi asked crestfallen as being called typically normal. Sei turned and shot her an apologetic grin. "H…he's a good catch I guess," Yumi finally replied.

"So he passes and would be a good match for Sachiko?" Sei inquired. Again Yumi felt the pain of jealousy stab at her so all she could do was nod to the older girl. "We thought so as well," the older girl continued to explain in a soft whisper so no one else could hear. "Sachiko's home life is a bit strange. Both her father and grandfather have many mistresses it seems. With being as important as they both are their private lives are always in the news so Sachiko knows all about their activities. It is because of this that she has a strong hate for males," Sei explained. "We had hoped that by having the president of Hanadera's student council assist us, Sachiko would see that not all males have the same hang up that the men in her life do. We're not trying to get them together," Sei clarified quickly, "just to show her that there are good men out there. At least that was our plan before you came and took the Cinderella role from her," she concluded with a grin.

"While they will both be here so your plan may still work even if she doesn't have to dance with him," Yumi provided in way of response. It all made sense to Yumi now that she thought about it. _If Sachiko-sama's home life is that way then it's no wonder she hates men so much!_ Unconsciously Yumi's eyes scanned the room quickly looking for the woman of her thoughts only to realize that she was no longer there. "Where is Sachiko-sama," Yumi finally asked Rosa Gigantea.

"She cannot stand to be around males so she made an excuse to leave ahead of us and said she would meet us at the gymnasium," Sei explained.

_Maybe it was her I saw by the building earlier_, Yumi wondered. "I think I'll go on ahead as well," she told the grinning girl next to her.

"Where is Cinderella," suddenly asked the only male voice in the room. "I'm looking forward to meeting her," Kashiwagi-san said having finished the curry and offered his suggestions which were written down by Yoshino-san to later be delivered to the cooking club for consideration.

All eyes turned and regarded Yumi who upon turning to face them all did a very graceful curtsy to Kashiwagi-san and all present as if she was in here Cinderella costume already. "That would be me," she said with a hesitant smile. Seeing the surprised look on Kashiwagi-san face she quickly added, "Sorry for not mentioning it earlier."

"I look forward to working with you," Kashiwagi-san said standing and bowing to her. "My apologizes in advance should I step upon your feet when we dance."

"Well, now that we have that out of the way there are a few script changes we would like to go over with you Kashiwagi-sama," Rosa Chinensis said gathering everyone attention back to the table.

"Weren't you going someplace Yumi-chan," Sei said nudging her towards the door.

"Right," she nodded slightly. "I'll be going on ahead as it takes me longer to get changed," she said loud enough for the others in the room to hear. Without waiting for an answer she quickly slipped from the room and ran down the squeaky stairs.

Upon reaching the gymnasium she could see that there was one other pair of shoes present. With a sigh of relief she changed into her athletic shoes and entered the gymnasium, her eyes quickly spotted the lone figure sitting upon the edge of the stage. Yumi crossed the room till she was a few feet away from the older girl who sat staring at the ground. "You'll get your skirt dirty sitting up there," Yumi said into the silence of the room.

Sachiko looked up with a slightly dazed look upon her face. "I hadn't thought of that," she offered. They regarded each other for a moment then both girls started to giggle. "Arigato, Yumi," Sachiko said with a warm smile once they had both finished giggling. "I think I needed that right now."

Yumi shrugged as if it was nothing. "I think I heard Rosa Chinensis say at some time that it was the Petite Sœur's duty to support their Onee-sama's," Yumi replied with in a matter-of-fact voice.

"That does sound like something Onee-sama would say," Sachiko agreed still smiling. "None the less, Arigato." Sachiko cocked her head to the side slightly and regarded the younger girl standing before her. "I seem to be telling you that an awful lot these past few days. I must be a terrible Onee-sama to be such a burden to you Yumi."

"Not at all," Yumi stated with strong conviction evident in the tone of her voice. "There isn't another living soul I would rather be a Petite Sœur to." Sachiko glanced away, her cheeks suddenly feeling warm. Yumi stepped forward and took the older girls hands in hers. "Dance with me," she asked pulling Sachiko from the stage, leaving her little choice in the matter. "We haven't danced together yet and I think I could use more practice so that I don't embarrass you."

Sachiko led her through several steps as they twirled about the room with her hands clasped together. "You have the dance steps down but you're too stiff, Yumi," the raven haired beauty told her. "You need to relax and trust yourself and your body to know the right moves to make. Just relax and let your heart feel the music," Sachiko advised.

Yumi looked up into the sparkling sapphire orbs before her and was immediately lost within them. Everything else, the room, the foot work the fact that the others would be here soon all faded away and no longer mattered to her. All that mattered was that she was dancing with Sachiko-sama. _I can't believe how warm and soft her hand is in mine!_

"There," Sachiko exclaimed with a bright smile that warmed the heart of the girl she danced with, "Now you have it. Dance just like that and you'll do wonderfully!" Sachiko thought her heart would leap out of her chest when Yumi smiled brightly back at her.

"It must be my dance partner," Yumi replied smiling brightly at the praise she received from the woman she had dreamed about the past several months. "I never knew dancing could be so much fun Onee-sama!" Yumi suddenly exclaimed as they spun and twirled about the room in perfect sync with each other's movements.

"M…me either," Sachiko stammered feeling her eyes begin to tear up. _That's the first time she called me Onee-sama._ Both girls suddenly stopped, breathing heavily they gazed deeply into each other eyes and took a step towards each other, lost in the moment as their arms slipped around each other in a tender embrace. The sound of applause shattered the moment and quickly brought them back to reality as the rest of the play cast and the costume committee members were standing near the doors watching them. Both girls quickly stepped away from each other turning slightly aside as well.

"Well, now that the two of you are warmed up, why don't we get you two into your costumes," Rose Chinensis said motioning for them to follow her to the dressing rooms. The two blushing younger Chinensis sisters collected their costumes and followed as instructed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

A little role reversal from the original story. Please keep in mind that I said that one changed decision does not change the entire universe, only small portions of your own future. I hope you enjoy.

As always, though certainly not required, I do appreciate any and all reviews, comments and Private Messages. Please let me know what you like and what you disliked.

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of Oyuki Konno the original writer of the **_Maria-sama ga Miteru_** light novel series.


	5. Act V

**Cinderella - Act V**

"Ogasawara Sachiko. I look forward to working with you," the raven haired beauty said once they returned from dressing into their costumes.

Kashiwagi-san blinked several times before replying. "Kashiwagi Suguru, I will do my best."

After that Youko got them into their places and the play was run through once. They went through the dances several times to insure that the lead couple always remained in the center of the stage and should the need arise they could shorten their steps to remain as such. All through the rehearsal Yumi could tell that something wasn't right with Sachiko. It wasn't that her dance steps were off or that she missed any of her lines. She did everything with the same level of efficiency that they had all come to expect from the raven haired woman. It was more like she was missing her usual brilliance or shine. To Yumi it felt like standing outside with a sky filled with thunderstorm clouds. It was all very ominous looking. When the music finally stopped Sachiko stepped away from her dance partner and strode with purposeful steps towards the exit, slipping outside.

Yumi made to follow but was stopped as she passed Rei who grabbed her hand. "Yumi-chan, impress upon Sachiko the need to smile more if you can." Yumi looked at her confused for a moment then looked towards the door where Sachiko had disappeared through. Suddenly she felt a light push from behind and glancing over her shoulder she saw Rei smile and nod towards the door to encouraging her to go after the girl that had left first.

Sachiko turned and looked over as Yumi walked out the door. "I'm sorry, it was getting stuffy in there," she offered as Yumi came and leaned her back on the wall next to her.

Yumi shrugged slightly to indicate that it didn't matter what the reason was. "Rei-sama asked if you could smile more," she said passing on the message as she was requested to do.

Sachiko chuckled softly. "I'll smile when it's the real thing," she replied. "I'm sure she already knows that though." Several long moments of silence passed between the two girls. "Hm…"Sachiko said half in surprise, "Maria-sama's Soul."

"Eh?" Yumi asked looking up.

"No, listen," the older girl instructed. Yumi listened and in the distance she could just make out the melody to Maria-sama's Soul. "Why a sapphire," Sachiko suddenly asked. "It seems so incompatible to the rest of them." Before Yumi could say that she had always thought that as well Sachiko turned to face her and smiled softly. "Arigato for your company, Yumi. I think I'm alright now. Shall we go back inside before Onee-sama comes and looks for us?" Yumi smiled and lead the way back inside.

**-oOo-**

"Is something wrong with Sachiko-sama," Tsutako asked Yumi on Wednesday. It was only three days away from the school festival. "She's been acting rather strange of late."

"How so," Yumi asked as they walked down the hallway and turned into a stairwell.

"Well for starters she came by the photography clubhouse," Tsutako stated. "She seems more like the type of person to call others to her rather than go and see them directly. Not only that, the reason for her visit was to inform me that I could use the picture of the two of you for the festival if I wanted to." Tsutako shook her head slightly at this. "I would never have suspected that Sachiko-sama would ever agree to something not brought directly to her attention by the person wanting it."

"Maybe she decided to let you use them because I mentioned it," Yumi offered as they descended the stairs.

"Possibly," Tsutako said thoughtfully. "I would accept that if it wasn't for the other item. Have you noticed that the school newspaper is no longer hounding you for a story?"

Yumi nodded slowly having realized that their aggressive reporting habit had stopped in the middle of the week. "I just assumed they had finally given up."

"Not likely," Tsutako corrected her way of thinking. "When they smell a story there isn't anything that can stop them from sniffing it out. Sachiko-sama paid them a visit and gave them the entire story. It will run in the issue after the festival."

"You seem well informed Tsutako-san," Yumi commented in passing.

"The darkroom I use for developing my photos is right next to the newspaper clubhouse so I hear everything even if I don't want to," her friend explained to her. Yumi had little doubt that it was Kashiwagi-san that was causing this change in Sachiko-sama. "Well, I just thought I would mention it to you Yumi-san."

"Thank you Tsutako-san," Yumi said as they reached the bottom of the stairs. "Sachiko-sama will be fine once the festival is over," she explained. "We're just all under a lot of pressure to make sure the play turns out successfully while still trying to coordinate all the other festival activities." The two parted ways as Yumi made her way to the Rose Mansion. As she slipped into the room on the second floor she found Sachiko-sama sitting in a chair before one of the windows looking out it wistfully, like a princess trapped in a tower gazing at the world she could never reach. The breeze ruffled the curtains and stirred a stray strand of dark hair from behind Sachiko's ear though the girl took no notice of it, lost in her own thoughts as she was.

The Princess finally stirred and looked around noticing Yumi sitting in another chair regarding her. "Oh, how long have you been here," she asked both surprised and pleased to see the younger girl there. _Just having her here is comforting._

"About ten minutes," Yumi replied. "You seemed…occupied, so I didn't want to disturb you."

"You're always looking out for me Yumi," Sachiko said with a sad little smile. Turning her gaze back towards the window once more she stared out it and sighed heavily.

Yumi stood and walked over to the older girl and gently laid a hand on her shoulder to gather her attention back from wherever it had fled to. "What's wrong Sachiko-sama," Yumi asked once the sapphire eyes she adored came to regard her once more.

"Wrong," Sachiko asked in a questioning tone of voice as if she didn't fully understand the question as it was presented to her.

"You seem distracted or even depressed of late," Yumi replied.

"If I was I wonder would you save me Yumi," Sachiko said in a detached tone of voice as her eyes focused inward rather than on the concerned girl beside her. "Would you trade places with me?"

"Not if it meant that you would have to play the part of Cinderella again," Yumi declared bringing a smile to the other girl's lips.

"I wasn't referring to the play," Sachiko clarified. "Would you let me become Yumi and you Sachiko?"

"If there was any way to do so and it would ease your life and allow me to see your smile again I would do so in a heartbeat," Yumi responded without a moment's hesitation.

Sachiko did then smile though it never reached her eyes. "It's a wonderful dream but sadly it's not possible is it?"

"Do you dislike him that much," Yumi asked meaning Kashiwagi-san. "Perhaps spending more time in his presence…"

"It's not a matter of getting used to him or any male for that matter," Sachiko said cutting her off. "I hoped that maybe it would be alright after meeting him, but it wasn't."

Yumi was certain that the issue was not just the fact that Kashiwagi-san was a male but it was also that he was Kashiwagi-san as well. Not knowing what else to do Yumi bent down and hugged Sachiko. "I'm here if you need me Sachiko-sama," she offered.

Sachiko laid her head upon the younger girls shoulder. "I know. Arigato, Yumi. Arigato."

**-oOo-**

The day before the festival they managed to book the gymnasium for only two hours. Every club and group was scrambling to insure everything was ready for the big day tomorrow. They ran through the forty-five minute play twice before deciding to take a quick break. "Yumi-san has improved greatly," Rei told the younger girl with a warm smile. Yumi had been studying her lines every evening and had practiced the dances with Shimako during lunch times to insure she did the best performance that she could. Hearing Rei's words made her happy as apparently all her hard work had not been in vain.

"Alight everyone lets run through the dance routine once more," Rose Chinensis called out. "We only have a small amount of time left so everyone to your positions please so we can begin."

"Where's the prince at," Rosa Foetida asked suddenly.

"Sachiko is missing as well," Rosa Gigantea announced.

"She said she wasn't feeling well," Yoshino informed them of. "I offered to walk her to the nurse's room but she said she was just going to step outside for some fresh air."

Yumi had a sudden sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. "I'll go look for them," she offered turning and heading for the door without waiting for a reply. A quick circuit of the outside of the gymnasium confirmed her suspicions that they weren't there. Reluctantly she reported back to the Roses that both Sachiko-sama and Kashiwagi-san were not outside. Everyone quickly divided up into groups and went in search of the missing students.

Yumi's hand was grabbed by Sei and the two of them ran off looking for Sachiko. "I'm sorry Yumi-chan," Sei said as they walked hurriedly along the path. "I didn't think he would do something like this because he's like me."

"Like you," Yumi asked in a questioning tone as her eyes continued to look all over for the missing woman.

"It's alright if you don't understand Yumi-chan," she answered with. "I certainly didn't think he would like her."

"It could be the other way around," Yumi offered having suspicions along those lines already.

"What do you mean," Sei asked.

"Sachiko-sama has been sitting and looking out the window and sighing heavily the past few days," Yumi informed her.

Sei nodded slightly. "It sounds like she's love-sick from what you described Yumi-chan. I never suspected that." Yumi didn't agree with the older girl as everything she had heard about being love-sick it was a happy occasion and in Sachiko's case it was anything but happy from what Yumi had seen.

They questioned several students they passed and learned that the two missing people had been seen not long ago walking rapidly down the path leading towards the intersection before the statue of Maria-sama. As they raced along the pathway they suddenly heard "Let go of me!" yelled in a shrill voice that they both recognized instantly.

"Onee-sama!" Yumi exclaimed quickening her pace, not caring how unladylike she might appear to anyone watching.

"Let her go!" Sei called out beside her as the sight of Kashiwagi-san holding Sachiko's arm at the wrist came into view. The two of them closed in on the pair and could see others of their group doing so as well from other directions. Kashiwagi-san released Sachiko's arm and just stood there looking slightly amused, as all the others arrived almost at the exact same time to encircle the missing couple.

Yumi immediately ran up to Sachiko who was standing there holding her wrist, where it had been restrained by Kashiwagi-san, with her other hand. "Are you alright," Yumi asked in a voice thick with concern. Sachiko merely nodded as she rubbed her arm.

"Yumi go call the security so we can have him turned over to the police for molestation charges," Rei told her as they tightened the ring around Kashiwagi-san to keep him from escaping.

"Now wait a moment," Kashiwagi-san said raising his hands to forestall them," this is all a misunderstanding."

"Yumi…" Rei began to say again.

"I'm sorry I can't do that," Yumi replied as she looked at the face in front of hers.

"What?" Eriko asked in a shocked tone of voice.

"I can't go as it would cause further problems for Sachiko-sama," Yumi replied never taking her eyes from Sachiko's.

"How do you know that," Sachiko asked in a curious tone of voice.

"It's written all over your face," Yumi replied softly.

Sachiko gave her a half smile. "You seem to know me pretty well."

"So it would seem," Yumi replied just as softly.

"Please," Sachiko began turning her head to look at everyone else, "this is all just a misunderstanding."

"What?" Everyone present except Yumi collectively gasped at her words.

"Kashiwagi-san is actually my cousin. My father's oldest sister's son," she explained into the stunned silence.

"I think it would be best if you told them the rest as well," Kashiwagi-san said stepping through the crowd of high school girls and closer to Sachiko.

Yumi watched as Sachiko squared her shoulders and thrust out her chin in defiance. "He is also my fiancé," she said in a completely dead and emotionless tone of voice. Once more everyone present except Yumi gasped.

"That is why it would be a problem to involve the police," Kashiwagi-san stated, "…as we are already set to be married." He took a step closer and to the side of Yumi and reaching out he clasped Sachiko's hand in his. "As we are betrothed it is alright if I hold her hand." He laid his other hand on the shoulder of the arm attached to the hand he held. "I can embrace her shoulder if I wish to…even kiss..." he said as he began to lean in towards Sachiko's lips.

Sachiko's eyes grew large and everything seemed to move in slow motion as his lips drew closer to hers she suddenly found that she couldn't move a muscle. _I now know what a deer caught in the oncoming headlights of a car feels like_ a small corner of her mind thought.

Yumi heard the words spoken and saw Kashiwagi's hand land upon Sachiko's shoulder. To her it just looked completely perverse and impure. _How dare that hand touch her!_ In the back of her mind the words _even kiss_ suddenly registered. The next thing she knew was that she had her body between Sachiko and Kashiwagi which she used to drive the older girl backwards till such time as he was no longer touching her. The other facts that registered on the edge of her mind was a sharp clap of thunder even though there were no clouds in the sky, the fact that her left hand hurt very badly and the fact that Kashiwagi cheek was turning a very bright shade of red in the shape of a hand print. "Don't touch her," she heard herself growl in a threatening tone she never knew she could make. The sound of a gasp and then rapidly retreating footstep behind her seemed to break the spell. Turning around she saw the retreating form of Sachiko in the distance.

"Sa-chan!" Kashiwagi-san called behind her and made to follow only to slip on a gingko nut after a few feet and slip nearly losing his balance.

Not to miss her chance Yumi also took off after the fleeing girl however upon seeing Kashiwagi-san slip Yumi straight armed him, knocking him to the ground. "I'm sorry," she called back over her shoulder, "…but Kashiwagi-san isn't what she needs!"

Sei stepped up and placed a restraining hand upon Kashiwagi-san shoulder as he made to rise and give case again. "I'm sorry but as you can see you've gotten gingko juice on your costume. We all hate the smell so the sooner we can wash out the stains the better. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to hurry up and change out of your costume." Kashiwagi-san, sensing defeat seemed to deflate slightly but none the less rose and followed them back to the Rose Mansion to change back into his own clothes as asked.

**-oOo-**

Yumi wasn't sure how she knew but some inner instinct drew her unerringly to the old greenhouse. Maybe it was because it was the day before the school festival, there were very few places that a person could go to be alone. Maybe subconsciously she knew this but she believed that her heart could sense the girl she was looking for and had led her there. "Who's there?" she heard upon opening the door to the old greenhouse.

"It's Yumi," she replied pausing with the door ajar. Not hearing anything further she continued in and closed the door behind her. She had never been in this greenhouse before. It was well cared for given that there was currently no gardening club that she was aware of. The western sun made it very warm within the greenhouse. Watching the hanging plants she walked to the back of the greenhouse and saw Sachiko sitting upon a ledge with her hands clasped in her lap and eyes downcast.

Yumi walked over and stopped in front of the other girl though she made no move to seat herself. Now that she had found her and was here with her she didn't know what to say or do. _What does one say to apologize to a person for striking a family member?_ Long moments passed without either girl saying anything. Yumi turned around thinking it might be easier to apologize if she wasn't looking directly at the other girl. "I…" she started to say.

Suddenly there was a rustling sound behind her and a weight descended on her back as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her into an embrace. "Stay." Sachiko's voice whispered in Yumi's ear. "Please stay." Yumi could feel Sachiko's body tremble against her back and then heard the first heart wrenching sob that escaped her lips.

Without even thinking about it she turned in the other girl's embrace and wrapped her arms around the older girl holding her tightly while rubbing her back tenderly. Yumi didn't know why Sachiko was crying and it didn't matter to her at that time. She just knew that the girl in her arms needed to cry and needed her to be there for her. How long they stayed like that she didn't know or care but eventually the girl in her arms sobs became quieter and her breathing slowly returned to normal. Sachiko lifted her head from Yumi's shoulder and smiled through the tear tracks on her face. "Arigato, Yumi."

Yumi just smiled and steered her back to the ledge she had been sitting on, indicating that she should sit once more. "I'll be right back," she said as she turned away only to suddenly feel her hand grasped tightly. Yumi turned back with a smile. "I'm not going anywhere, I just want to wet this," she offered holding up a handkerchief she had slipped from her pocket. Once her hand had been release she walked over to the water faucet and wet the cloth in her hand. She quickly returned to stand before Sachiko and wiped away the tears from the older girls face. "You love him don't you," she asked as she wiped away the last of the evidence of the tears.

"I use to," Sachiko admitted to her, "…when I was younger. The marriage is one of those things that our parents arranged when we were younger," she explained to her Petite Sœur. "I'm not sure what they were thinking as we're too closely related in blood to each other," Sachiko said with a hint of frustration in her voice. "Suguru-san and I grew up together so we have known each other all our lives. When I was younger I thought he was the perfect person to marry. I use to go around telling people I was going to marry him even," she said in a self-depreciating tone of voice. "Maybe that was what gave our parents the idea to betroth us in the first place," she speculated aloud. "He was kind and caring as well as handsome. Being a year younger than him I couldn't help but have a crush on him. When I started high school my parents threw me a party. He was there of course being family. I remember his words, '_Sa-chan, we'll make a good marriage considering how we've been brought up_'. I was thrilled to hear that he felt the same way that I did. His next words to me though were the last I had ever expected to hear from him. '_Sa-chan, I can only love other men so we should live our lives how we want to without interfering with each other. You should find a man and fall in love and bare his child. As it will still be related by blood I will take it in and love it as my own as it will be yours. I'm sure the family will accept it as well_ _as the heir to the family'._

Yumi couldn't believe what she was hearing. Stepping forward she wrapped her arms around Sachiko shoulders and embraced her as she felt the older girls arms encircle her own waist as the raven haired head came to rest on her chest. To learn all at once that the person you're going to marry doesn't love you in the same manner and then to be told to find someone else to have a baby with all at the age of fifteen was just too incredible to almost believe. _No wonder she hates men_, Yumi thought as everything became clear to her.

"Suguru-san isn't a bad person," Sachiko continued as she snuggled in closer. "He just doesn't understand anyone feelings other than his own. All the men in my family are that way," she continued with. "They only really care about themselves. Is there any wonder why I hate men," Sachiko asked with a sad sounding chuckle. "We Ogasawara women are expected to put up with anything from them," she said vehemently.

"Why," Yumi asked. "Around Lillian, Sachiko-sama is known for hating to lose above all else! Why not just cancel the engagement?"

"It's not that easy. My Sofu is obsessed with his company and insuring it stays within the family," she explained. "For that reason he wants me to inherit it from my father."

Yumi nodded slightly as she absently stroked the soft raven hair that rested down Sachiko's back. "Then it sounds to me like the real challenge is changing your Sofu's mind."

Sachiko's eyes closed as she enjoyed the tender caresses. Growing up in the life style she had such tenderness was rare and seldom lasted long. "Easier said than done," she offered as her arms tightened almost possessively around the tiny waist of the younger girl within her arms.

Yumi stepped back from the other girl causing Sachiko to look up at her questioningly. "I never thought I would see the day when Sachiko-sama would ever back down from a challenge just because it was something hard," Yumi said in a slightly mocking, slightly disbelieving tone of voice.

Sachiko sat up straighter upon hearing the younger girl's words. "You're right!" she exclaimed suddenly. "If I sit back and do nothing then I have no one to blame but myself!"

"Now that is the Sachiko-sama I became a fan of some many months ago," Yumi said with a smile upon seeing the older girl so fired up. "It's getting late so we better return before they get worried and start searching for us."

Sachiko stood up and reaching out grasped Yumi's hand in both of hers and gave it a warm squeeze. "Arigato, Yumi. I don't think I can say that enough to you for all you've done over the past few weeks for me. I feel much better now that I have been able to tell someone. All this time I've had to keep it to myself. Somehow sharing it with you has made it easier to bear. Arigato."

Yumi was at a loss for words, unable to say anything past the lump in her throat brought about by Sachiko's heart felt words. Hand in hand the two girls left the greenhouse and headed back towards the Rose Mansion.

"Yumi," Sachiko said as they walked along the school path, "You know I should be the one playing Cinderella."

"No," was the only reply Yumi gave her.

"No," Sachiko asked?

"I'm doing this because I want to do it for you," Yumi replied.

"Why do you want to do it for me though," Sachiko pressed the younger girl.

"Doing this for you gives me hope," Yumi said without explaining her answer in greater detail.

"Hope?" Sachiko said astonished by the younger girls reply. "How so," she asked but Yumi was keeping that to herself. As the two of them approached the front door to the Rose Mansion they could see a sign taped to it. 'The visitor has gone home. Please clean your shoes. Bringing in the gingko smell is forbidden!' They both read the sign and then looked at each other and giggled before cleaning their shoes as instructed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

My goal for this entire story was to have the same events unfold but with subtle differences. Yumi playing Cinderella, Yumi not sitting down in the greenhouse, Yumi protecting Sachiko. Keep in mind that it was Yumi who chose differently (accepting the rosary the first time around) so the changes in the story would mostly be reflected in her actions. I hope that makes sense and I was able to convey that in the story. One more chapter to go after this one.

As always, though certainly not required, I do appreciate any and all reviews, comments and Private Messages. Please let me know what you like and what you disliked.

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of Oyuki Konno the original writer of the **_Maria-sama ga Miteru_** light novel series.


	6. Act VI

**Cinderella - Act VI**

The day had been a perfect one Yumi thought as she slipped through the crowd of students who were milling about the area this evening. She had arrived at school early and helped her class with the setup of their festival display. They had recreated the Stations of the Cross. Once the festival started she was on duty as the official class receptionist. It was her responsibility to insure that all visitors signed the guest book. Sachiko-sama came by half way past 11:00 and Yumi watched as she was shown about the stations by another classmate whose responsibility was to act as a tour guide. At 11:30 her replacement showed up and she left with Sachiko-sama. The two of them went on a date, a tour of the festival, and visited many of the other exhibits including stopping for a commemorative photo before the blown up image of Sachiko fixing Yumi's scarf in front of the statue of Maria-sama that was a part of Tsutako-san display for the photography club. They arrived thirty minutes later than they were told to for preparation for the play and were scolded by Rosa Chinensis while they got dressed and had their makeup done.

Despite the happening of the previous day Kashiwagi-san showed up on time. The play went off without a hitch and without anyone messing up their lines either. As Yumi neared the bonfire she took the script she held in one hand and stared at the cover for a long moment, her fingertips brushing the letting there, as if she could freeze the moment by holding onto it. Opening the book she leafed through it, smiling at some of her lines and recalling how she had spoken them during the play. "Would that life were a fairy tale," she said softly beneath her breath and tossed the script into the fire. Standing there she watched as the pages caught fire and burned. She knew that the two weeks' worth of memories she had gained would be forever burnt into her heart. "Only one thing left to do," she said to herself as she turned away from the fire and sought out the raven haired, blue eyes woman who had come to mean so much more to her than she thought possible over the past two weeks. She found her with the rest of the Yamayurikai off to one side where students could come and talk to them if they so wished. Standing in the crowd of other students in their uniforms like hers, she was one among many, _just as I was before that morning_," she thought to herself, _just another first year student lost in the crowd._ As always happened Yumi's eyes were instantly drawn to the older girl with raven black hair and a smile that could lighten the night. Sachiko was speaking with Rei and Shimako, her movements so pristine and lady like that one could only wonder if she was a true princess. The evening air gently caressed the older girls face and dislodged a strand of perfect hair that trailed out behind the woman like a streamer in the wind trying desperately to get free. "How I wish I was that strand of hair," Yumi mumbled softly thinking the hair didn't realize just how fortunate it was to be so attached to Sachiko. As Yumi watched, Sachiko scanned the crowd, her eyes passing over the younger girl, as she looked for something or someone. With a soft sigh at the unfairness of it all Yumi started making her way through the crowd once more. _I'm not remarkable enough to stand out in a crowd for her to see me._

"There's Yumi-chan," Sei exclaimed waving her over upon seeing her winding her way through the crowds approaching them. As Yumi drew close to them Sei handed her an apple juice carton. "I was about to send Sachiko out looking for you," her senior teased tousling her hair playfully. Yumi smiled ducking away from Sei and running her hand quickly through her hair which she still wore down after the play.

"Now that everyone is here," Youko said loudly to get everyone's attention. "I would like to propose a toast to all of you that made this production a success and afforded us what was without a doubt our signature event of our third year." Everyone cheered and took a sip. "You've done a marvelous job in a short amount of time. I'm sure though that next year's play will be even better!" The last was said more in the manner of a challenge to the second years but they all toasted and drank none the less.

Yumi moved over towards Sachiko who was speaking with Rei about the play. She smiled a welcome to Rei as she waited for their conversation to end. As she waited her eyes stared at Sachiko as if attempting to capture each and every curve and line of her face and form. Yumi was so fixated upon Sachiko that she nearly failed to hear Rei talking to her.

"You did a great job Yumi-chan," Rei offered with a warm smile. "If you both will excuse me I think I had better find Yoshino. Last I heard her she was still giving a few of the stage hands a hard time about the lighting." Yumi and Sachiko both giggled as the Rose Foetida en bouton turned and walked away.

Sachiko turned to her little sister and reached out and ran her fingers through Yumi's hair gently. "You should wear it down more often," she mused as she watched her hand and marveled at the softness of the brown hair as it slipped through her fingers. "Arigato," Sachiko said dropping her hand to Yumi's cheek and caressing it once gently, "I don't know what I would have done without you these past two weeks Yumi." Reaching out again Sachiko adjusted Yumi's collar and retied her sailors scarf. "It really is a beautiful night," Sachiko said as her hands dropped to her side and she looked up at the stars beyond the light of the bonfire. _I couldn't have picked a better Petite Sœur_, Sachiko thought to herself as a warm feeling spread through her. _Maria-sama must have been watching over me that day she brought Yumi into my life._

For a long moment the Chinensis sisters stood there in silence amazed that it was finally over and that they had manage to survive it. Sachiko looked down as she felt Yumi's hand on her arm. "Sachiko-sama, can I have a few moments of your time," the brown eyed girl asked softly.

"Of course Yumi," Sachiko replied with a tender smile. "Shall we walk," she offered indicating a direction away from the crowds. Yumi nodded and fell into step next to her as the two of them climbed the embankment and walked along the path way away from the bonfire area. Behind them students had brought out instruments and they could hear a folk tune being started up which lead to the creations of the folk dance rings. Girls took other girls in hand creating a circle and danced to the music being played. "You did very well today Yumi. I'm very proud of you," Sachiko said as the music grew softer in the distance.

"Arigato, Sachiko-sama. I had good incentive to do my best," Yumi replied. Seeing Sachiko looking at her curiously she continued. "I didn't want to embarrass you."

"You really are an amazing girl at times Yumi," Sachiko said with an affectionate smile as she reached down and took Yumi's hand in hers, entwining their fingers together.

They walked hand in hand down the path till their wandering feet led them to the statue of Maria-sama. Yumi stopped walking suddenly causing the older girl to stop as well as she felt the drag on her hand which still held Yumi's. "Sachiko-sama…"

"Will you ever learn to call me Onee-sama?" Sachiko asked cutting her off. "I'll give you a reward if you'll just call me Onee-sama once!"

"Really," Yumi asked arching a brow in question. "What will you give me?"

"Anything!" Sachiko exclaimed. "Provided it is within my ability to do so!"

Yumi cocked her head slightly to the side for a long moment regarding the older woman. "You promise?" Sachiko nodded to affirm her previous statement. "Then I accept….Onee-sama," Yumi said as she released the hand in hers and took a step backwards from the older girl.

"Arigato!" Sachiko exclaimed upon hearing what she had desperately wanted to hear again for some time from her little sister. "So what is the reward you want," she asked with a satisfied grin ready to give her almost anything at that particular moment.

"You have to hear me out, without interrupting me or saying a word, and then do what I ask you to do without argument," Yumi said in a serious tone. "Remember, you promised me," Yumi said sternly.

Rather than speaking Sachiko clasped her hands before her and simply nodded her head to indicate she understood. She didn't know what Yumi had planned but she knew she could trust her not to ask for something outrageous. _She'll probably want a date_, Sachiko hoped. _I can tell her then how wonderful I think she is and how lucky I am to have her as my Petite Sœur. _Sachiko couldn't help but smile warmly at the thought.

Yumi looked up at the stars above them in the night sky, _it is better to look anywhere but at her_. Yumi knew that if she looked at the woman standing there that she would lose her resolve. "It's hard to believe it's been six months since I first saw you at the first year welcoming ceremony. As soon as I laid eyes on you I became a fan. I was amazed by your elegance, your grace and the demeanor in which you presented yourself. I wanted to be like you, though I knew it was not possible," Yumi said with a smirk. "Still, it was a nice dream," she continued with as she regarded the different constellations above them sparkling in the night sky.

"As all fans do, I dreamt about the day you would notice me and make me your Petite Sœur. I knew it was a dream but at the time it was all I had. I just wanted to be closer to you," Yumi confessed. "I knew your Petite Sœur would be someone as wonderful as yourself so my dream would never be more than that. I was alright with that," Yumi said nodding her head slightly as if to confirm it to herself. "I just hoped…no, I wanted to meet you, if even just once." Yumi chuckled softly. "Imagine my embarrassment when I finally get the chance to meet you and you correct me on my slovenly appearance. I thought I would die on the spot." Both women smiled at her words. "Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse Tsutako-san appeared with a picture of my most embarrassing event. That aside I just had to have a copy of it as it was the only picture I had with the woman I idolized. What could I do? It was this desire which brought me to the Rose Mansion that day." Yumi could feel her eyes tearing up with each and every word as she relived those memories.

Then," Yumi's eyes finally dropped down from the heavens and met the sapphire blue ones before her, "…against all odds, you made all my dreams come true and announced to everyone that you were making me your Petite Sœur. It didn't matter that I was a nobody or that I could never shine as brightly as you. Sachiko-sama needed me. It didn't matter that I just happen to be a first year student that didn't have an Onee-sama, the first that you ran into that day," Yumi said as the first tears spilled from her eyes and rolled slowly down her cheeks. "I really didn't mind that you only wanted me so you wouldn't have to play Cinderella. I was just happy that I could do something for you and that for a little while I was able to be by your side. I know it was all a dream, my dream, that you made come true and I will always be grateful for that."

Sachiko stifled a sob as her own tears started to fall. She couldn't believe what she was hearing from the girl before her. The only thing keeping her from saying anything was her promise to Yumi which she had to honor. Inside she felt her heart break apart into little pieces. While she couldn't deny the truth of Yumi's words as she knew in her heart that was how it had started however over the past two weeks Sachiko's feelings had changed. She had come to realize just how exceptional Yumi was and how much the younger girl meant to her_. If only I had realized it earlier or told her sooner how I felt…how I really feel!_

Yumi stepped forward and wiped the tears from Sachiko's cheeks with one thumb or tried to as new ones appeared almost as quickly as she removed them. "There's no need to cry Onee-sama," she said which only caused a heart wrenching sob to escape the other girls lips upon hearing the name she had longed to hear ever since they had danced in the gymnasium that day. "I really am thankful for the time I got to spend with you and all the others. I'll always treasure these past two weeks. Shimako once told me that the reason she didn't accept your rosary was because she felt that the two of you were too similar to allow either of you to shine to your full potential. I can't help but feel that I'm the other extreme. I'm far too different to ever be able to be a part of your world. The last two weeks have given me hope though," Yumi said as she smiled through her tears, "Hope that you will find someone who will allow you to shine your brightest. There are so many wonderful girls here that are worthy of being your Petite Sœur. You shouldn't have to be stuck with someone like me."

Yumi slipped one hand into her pocket while reaching out and grasping one of Sachiko's hands in her other one. Sachiko started shaking her head upon hearing the telltale rattle of what she knew was being withdrawn from Yumi's pocket. As Yumi's hand came free Sachiko didn't have to look down to know it contained her rosary, the same one she had placed around Yumi's neck two weeks previously. The older girl tried to pull her hand free from Yumi's grasp but somehow she couldn't. She gasped as she felt the cold metallic beads and cross come to rest in her palm and felt her finger being curled up over the rosary she desperately didn't want returned to her.

"Arigato, Sachiko-sama," Yumi whispered through her own tears as she smiled softly gazing into the sapphire eyes before her. "I am now and forever shall be your devoted fan," saying so Yumi took a step forward and rising up on her toes, she placed a soft and tender kiss on the older girl's cheek. "What I want you to do now, per our agreement and your word, I want you to stand here and count to one hundred slowly and then I want you to go find a new Petite Sœur that will allow you to shine brightly." Yumi, having said everything she wanted to at that point, stepped past the older girl and walked down the gingko lined path that lead to the main gate. Behind her she could just make out '_One. Two. Three._' till the sound faded away with the further she walked away from the other girl. Each step brought her closer to the gate, beyond which would be the bus to take her home. It may not be a pumpkin carriage but that was alright as her fairy tale had already come to an end.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I know many will not like the ending so I will try and explain my reasoning behind it. In the series the reason the relationship between Yumi and Sachiko worked was because everything fell into place when it was supposed to and how it was supposed to. In short the conditions were perfect for it to happen. In Cinderella everything wasn't perfect and didn't happen as it was meant to happen.

There is an old story about two seeds that fell from a farmer cart. One rolled off the road and into the dirt and took root and grew. The other landed on the road and rolled into a crack. It tried to grow but it just couldn't and in the end it withered and died. My Cinderella story is the second seed whereas the original story is the first seed. I hope that makes sense.

Thank you all for reading and reviewing and I truly hope that I did not disappoint and you can see the story for what it is truly saying.

As always, though certainly not required, I do appreciate any and all reviews, comments and Private Messages. Please let me know what you like and what you disliked.

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of Oyuki Konno the original writer of the **_Maria-sama ga Miteru_** light novel series.

(032212 - 3060)


End file.
